wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Valoria
|-|Characteristics= "The biggest adventure you can take is to live the life of your dreams." ''- Oprah Winfrey '''Valoria '''is an IceWing living in Pyrrhia. She is my dragonsona, so please don't steal, edit, or use her without permission. '''Characteristics:' Appearance: Valoria has a thin build, scales like ice, and eyes like the night sky on a snowy night. Her figure is angular, sporty, and boyish, which causes others around her to shake their heads and murmur strange rumors about her. She has a strange appearance, her scales being the most interesting part about her. Although they are an icy color, it looks as though frost is crawling up every part of her scales, only avoiding her eyes but nothing else. Dragons avoid Valoria and pull their dragonets away from her, murmuring "she's cursed" or "look at the frost on her scales". The strange IceWing is used to this, however, but that doesn't change the sinking feeling in her heart whenever someone looks at her. Personality: Valoria is a stubborn dragon, strong-willed and determined as well as one to keep her ground. She is warm-hearted and fair, but most of her kindness was taken away from her when dragons around her constantly whispered rumors about her and pulled their dragonets away from her. Because of her lack of company, Valoria is awkward in conversations and has no idea how to socialize with others. However, when people around her are in trouble or get hurt emotionally, the IceWing is quick to give advice and make them feel more comfortable about themselves. Abilities, Strengths, and Weaknesses: Her IceWing Powers: * Valoria has normal IceWing abilities, with frostbreath available and the ability to withstand freezing temperatures and bright lights. Her scales are even colder than the normal IceWing's, if that was physically possible. Empathy: * Although Valoria rarely talks with dragons, she understands how some of her friends and family are feeling when they are worrying about their reputation or what their friends think of them. She is constantly helping and trying to understand those she loves, despite the fact that she tries to hide this. Negativity: * Valoria is one of the most negative dragons you can find. She is sometimes found scowling, frowning, or glaring at dragons around her, and chooses to see the glass as 'half-empty', although she likes to think of herself as a realist. (work in progress) |-|History= Valoria was born in an IceWing village near the kingdom. Because of her strange scales and appearance, those around her pulled their dragonets away, murmuring rumors about her. Valoria was used to this, raised around it her entire life. A few times, her parents even shunned her, and she'd heard them saying, "What should we do? Dragons don't want to come into our house because of her! Should we send her away?" The IceWing dragonet was stunned. Her parents were considering taking her away, sending her to some asylum for troubled dragonets. She was not cursed, she was not insane, ''nothing ''was wrong with her. It was merely her appearance that made her strange. But sure enough, a few days later, she was sent to The Academy for Abnormal Dragonets. When they walked in, a dragon counselor met them at the door. "What, exactly, is wrong with ''this ''dragonet?" The dragon's voice was dull and bored, as though he was tired of reciting the same questions over and over again. "Well," her parents had said nervously, "We think she might be cursed. Look at her-" but they were cut off instantly. "We don't take these kind of dragonets. If she is mentally troubled, she comes here. If not, she doesn't. Is that clear enough for you?" So Valoria was stuck with her parents once again, despite being rather glad that she didn't have to go there. It wasn't much better at home, though. They locked her in her room, combining their frostbreath so it was cold enough so that she couldn't break through. Her parents pretended she had been sent to the asylum, so that dragons would come and visit them. But one day, Valoria had enough. She crawled out the window, spreading her wings and escaping, far, far away, someplace where they would never find her. She remains in hiding, hoping that her parents will not find her. |-|Relationships= Dreaming - WIP |-|Likes and Dislikes= Likes *Cats *Writing *Reading *Scrolls Dislikes *Her parents *Dragons *The way she looks Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Dragonets